Reunion
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: After the defeat of Onslaught and his rescue from the Dark Beast Hank arrives home to Bobby to find his feeling for him have changed. Hank/Bobby.Pure fluff I'm afraid.


**Reunion******

****

**Disclaimer- I don't own Iceman, Beast or any of the X-Men. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. While this isn't a smut story it is slash so if you're not comfortable with the thought of Hank and Bobby being more than friends then I suggest that you avoid this story. Anyway I'm dedicating this story to Chi Oujo who first inspired me to write about this couple and to Fuzzyblue. This is my second attempt at writing this couple and I hope you will all enjoy it.**

First part is set during X-Men Unlimited 10, the second section some time before Onslaught when Dark Beast was at the mansion and part three is set shortly after Beast was rescued by X-Factor and he's been reunited with the X-Men.

Bobby was getting seriously worried about Hank, he hated to admit it but he knew it was true; Hank was becoming obsessed with the Legacy Virus. He seemed to think it was his fault that he hadn't come up with a cure now, each new mutant infected and each death seemed to take a little out of him. His every waking hour was consumed by the monumental task of searching for a cure and each day of failure and setback broke Hank's heart anew. Bobby hated to see Hank getting himself so down about the Virus, he'd tried telling him that nobody expected him to come up with a cure overnight, that there were others working on a cure and it wasn't up to him alone. Hank for once didn't seem to be listening to him.

Earlier that day Hank had seemed to really notice him for the first time in days and when Hank asked Bobby for his help he was only too glad to accept. He wasn't quite so happy when it turned out he wanted Bobby to make sure the superconductors didn't overheat on the electron microscope, a device which Hank had dismissed using the week before since it was too unstable. Still he'd agreed he was good at cooling things and well with Hank's present mood he'd press ahead regardless. The Danger Room was already taken over by multiple virus simulation programs and Hank had already nearly caused a catastrophic overload the previous day. It just wasn't like Hank to be so reckless and take unnecessary risks, no use telling him that though. If it wasn't to do with the virus Hank wouldn't listen.

So against his better judgment Bobby had allowed himself to be roped in as a human icepack. He'd told Hank all his concerns yet again, appealed to him by every means possible short of getting down on his knees and begging but Hank was still committed to this. So he reluctantly iced up and as soon as he placed his hands on the superconductor he felt them burning, it overheated within seconds despite his valiant efforts and he only just managed to haul Hank to safety as the machine exploded. Hank was lucky this time, escaping with just a nasty bang to the head. Bobby had thought he'd managed to talk Hank into some time off when he'd agreed to a game of Scrabble but he'd been outsmarted once again. As soon as he was out of the door Hank slammed it shut and resumed his all consuming search.

"I'm very sorry for my deception earlier Bobby, I don't feel good about betraying your trust and I hope you'll forgive me. Still I'm genuinely prepared to take a break now; we'll play that game of Scrabble if you still want to,"

Bobby had taken one look at Hank's face, blue eyes quite guileless now and Hank's expression was so contrite that he knew that the remorse was genuine. Anyway Bobby just wasn't the sort of guy who could stay angry for long so he gave Hank a pat on the back, took hold of his arm and gently but firmly lead him to the lounge and the already set up Scrabble board just to avoid temptation. The next hour passed pleasurably and even with Bobby being given a two hundred and fifty point lead he lost but it was worth it seeing Hank smiling again.

"I'm glad I got you out of that lab Hank, well what do you want to do next? There's probably a film or something we could watch on MTV."

"Actually I think I'd better get back to the lab Bobby; there are just a few tests I need to run. Good game by the way."

Oh well it was nice while it lasted.

**Weeks later**

Bobby would have laughed at thinking he'd been seriously worried about Hank before but he hardly ever laughed these days. No he'd been mildly concerned about Hank before compared with the way he was feeling now. Even when Hank had been shut away in his laboratory all day long he'd still seemed himself. He was still the kind, gentle caring friend that he'd always been. Not the way he was nowadays, cold, aloof, polite but icy, almost disdainful of the others. The others just put it down to the long hours he was putting in; the fact that he was obsessed with finding a cure was common knowledge. Bobby knew his old friend too well to put it down to that; he knew something was seriously wrong for Hank to have turned into this stranger. He'd finally mentioned his suspicions to Logan and the feral had admitted that something didn't smell right about Hank although he didn't know what. Well if Wolverine had his suspicions that confirmed it in Bobby's eyes, something was seriously wrong with Hank and as his friend it was Bobby's duty to find out. He'd been dreading this confrontation and had avoided it for days now but he really no longer had a choice. Steeling his nerves and wondering why he was shivering so much he knocked once on the door and without waiting for an answer barged straight in.

Hank was hunched over his desk obviously deeply engrossed in his work; he hadn't seemed to notice Bobby's arrival so he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Then Bobby was stumbling back in shock and fear as Hank snarled, yes he really had snarled showing his fangs in the grimace and the glare was angry, full of hate even. He could have sworn that for a second the eyes glinted yellow rather than blue, certainly there wasn't a trace of warmth or compassion in them. Bobby knew then that this couldn't be the real Hank, his Hank might have sighed, maybe scolded him severely but he wouldn't have growled and certainly wouldn't have raised a fist. Hank seemed to blink as if suddenly remembering him and then he was all smiles, apologizing profusely and almost his old self. Still Bobby was more suspicious than ever now, he knew that something was badly wrong and he wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of it.

"Forgive me Robert for my unwarranted display of anger, I'm afraid that your sudden anomalous appearance startled me and I reacted badly. I've just been so caught up in my work recently I just haven't been myself. Look I'm sorry about frightening you and of course I'd never hurt you."

"That's alright Hank, I guess we've all been a little tense recently. I just wanted to see how you were and since you're busy I'll leave you to get on with it. Bye for now,"

Bobby managed to restrain the urge to run and instead nodded politely and walked calmly to the door. Only once he was safely outside did he let his heart start pounding and allowed himself to feel worried. The use of Robert rather than Bobby clinched it, somehow he knew that the Hank he knew was no more, either he was possessed or this was some impostor. Whatever the case his suspicions alone weren't enough to go on, he would need to bide his time and gather more information and just pray that it wasn't too late to save his best friend. At least he had managed to avoid causing any suspicion in that faux Hank in the lab.

"Iceman suspects me, looks like I underestimated quite how close he is to my counterpart. Since he could be a threat to me it looks as though sadly he will have to be eliminated. Still I've been killing a lot of Hank's friends and acquaintances recently so what difference will one more death make? Besides learning of the death of his friend might finally break his spirit and then he will be mine. Yes Robert Drake I'm afraid the X-Men will soon be mourning your untimely death and won't that be tragic."

For once completely happy with life the Dark Beast allowed himself a sinister grin and then his devious if twisted mind began devising a suitable demise for Iceman.

**After Onslaught**

The nightmare was finally over but at a terrible cost. Onslaught had finally fallen after the heroic sacrifice of many of Earth's greatest heroes and it didn't feel like a victory. Charles Xavier had been the man responsible for the deaths of so many, the destruction of so much of the city for he had been Onslaught. Now he had voluntarily given himself over to the US government and it seemed that people were blaming the X-Men for the catastrophe. Now mutants were hated more than ever and there were worrying signs that the true threat might only just be emerging, something called Operation Zero Tolerance and a man known simply as Bastion. Still while the future looked bleak the present, well the present was a lot brighter.

The Dark Beast was finally where he belonged; captured by X-Factor it was unlikely that he would ever again be free. He'd finally revealed his true nature to the X-Men as Onslaught emerged and had immediately allied himself with the fell being. In the end he'd been thoroughly defeated and thanks to X-Factors heroic efforts the Beast had been found and rescued just in time to prevent his death of thirst. Hank had also gained a measure of vengeance for himself after a rematch with his twisted alter ego and this time Hank had been the victor.

Bobby was feeling both relieved and at the same time afraid, this was the first chance he'd had to finally see Hank now that the crisis was over. Relief that his friend was alive and relatively unharmed physically, anxiety about what to say to Hank, would his friend still be the same person he'd always known. What must Hank have gone through? Bobby couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible it must have been and he felt guilty, he should have been able to do something. He should have steeled his nerve and confronted the Dark Beast, he might have been able to defeat him, subdue him and force him to release Hank. He should have, could have, would have if he'd not in the end given in to his doubts, told himself that it was ridiculous to think that it wasn't the real. However he had and it was just something he would have to live with.

There was Hank now, in the doorway hesitating and in that instant it was obvious that he too was feeling nervous about this. He looked a lot better now that his injuries had almost healed, the fur was sleek and shiny again not matted and patchy as it had been and the bandages had come of some time ago. It was only when you looked in the eyes, saw how haunted they looked, so weary and tired. Hank for an instance actually looked frail, weak and so vulnerable that Bobby thought his heart would break. Then those blue eyes met his, a smile hesitant at first then broad as the eyes gleamed with the warmth, humor and compassion that they usually conveyed. Bobby felt like cheering, this was the real Hank come back to him and however damaged he may have been now that he was safe with the people who cared for him he would heal.

"Hank I'm so sorry," began Bobby.

"Hush, no need for that,"

There were no more words for a while after that as for a few seconds longer they remained staring at each other, having no need for words as they saw in each other's eyes everything that needed to be said. Then Hank was walking over to him and they embraced. Bobby closed his eyes as he felt Hank's powerful arms encircling him, gentle, comforting, holding him close, he felt the warmth of the soft blue fur against his cheek and he hugged Hank back. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity and then Hank was kneeling next to Bobby and Bobby was gently stroking the blue fur. He'd longed to do this, to finally reassure himself that this was the real Hank come back to him. Then they simply talked, pouring out all their feelings, fears and worries of that long dreadful period. First Bobby told Hank everything and the furry blue man simply listened and at the end reassured Bobby that he wasn't angry, he could never be angry with him. Then Bobby was sobbing, tears splashing onto blue fur as Hank's voice sank to painful whisper, slowly telling the story of how he came to be a captive. Finally silence once more and Bobby was wondering why Beast was eying him so quizzically.

"Bobby you said that you would do anything for me if you saw me again. Well I wish to take you up on that offer and simply listen to what I tell you and please don't be angry."

"Well alright Hank, it's the least I can do."

"You said you were worried that our friendship would change, that I might have changed as well and not be the same person you used to know. You're true on both accounts, thinking was the one thing that kept me going during my captivity and what I tell you could change our relationship for the better or for the worse."

Bobby steeled his nerves as Hank whispered into his ear. First surprise and a little shock, then contemplation and much searching within himself, Hank had never seemed so nervous. Then to his delight he found he was happy with this, he could feel the same way about Hank and he liked the idea. A broad grin spread across Bobby's face and he flung his arms around Hank, caught hold of his sideburns, pulling the astonished Hank's face close to his own and then he kissed him.

"I'll take it you approve then Bobby," gasped Hank somewhat breathlessly.

"Hell of a way to spring it on me and I wouldn't have expected it. Still things like these do change a relationship and I'm happy with this if you're sure it's what you want."

"It is and it gladdens my heart that you can feel the same way for a furry blue gorilla. Maybe it's true that absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

"Well maybe we'd better make sure that this really is the real thing Hank. Only one way to find out isn't there."

"Indubitably Bobby, which is an excellent idea, an excellent idea indeed. Stars and garters, I can't wait to see the look on Scott's face when we break the news to him. First though we have ourselves some fun."

Hand in hand with his fuzzy blue companion Bobby led the way to his room. Yes he could be happy with this change to their friendship, very happy indeed. He'd been reunited with his friend, the old Hank was back but he was also a new Hank. Things had changed but only for the better.


End file.
